Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! What happens when Inuyasha’s friends and foes seek out Kagome the Modern Era? Let’s just say that she’s going to find out the hard way when things get chaotic. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Inuyasha: The Dangers of Modern Times  
**Author**: Time Master  
**Written**: January 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: K (Mild Language and Mild Violence)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or the sexy Sesshomaru!

* * *

_**Part 1 of 2**_**The Feudal Era, Under A Large Tree**

Inuyasha, along with his friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, sat under a large tree while they waited for Kagome to arrive with some lunch from her time period.

"Where the hell is Kagome? She's late!" Inuyasha groaned, his stomach rumbling from hunger.

"Maybe she's taking her time, Inuyasha. I mean, give her some slack, she has to haul that delicious food all by her self you know," Shippo reminded Inuyasha.

"Shippo's right. And here we are just sitting around waiting to be served. It doesn't seem right, doesn't it?" Miroku stated, whilst feeling up Sango from behind.

**SLAP!**

"The lecherous monk is right. We should go see if she needs any help," Sango responds as she smacks Miroku upside the face.

"Tch, fine, let's go," Inuyasha says, getting up and heading toward the well that lead to Kagome's time period.

**The Modern Era, Kagome's home**

Riiiiing!

Kagome's alarm went off at 7:00 like it did at every morning. As she tried to slap her alarm clock off, she ends up rolling out of her bed and onto the floor.

**WHUMP!!!**

"Owie…" Kagome groans as she slowly gets up and prepares to get ready for school.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and rushed downstairs for breakfast. She was running late. Her little brother, her mother and her grandfather were all sitting around the table already eating.

"Kagome, you're late again! Did you oversleep?" her grandfather asked.

"No…not really…" Kagome said as she started eating her food.

"Hmm…it seems like something's on your mind this morning. Is something the matter?" her mother asked.

Kagome looked up at her mother.

"No…its nothing…" Kagome said with a half-smile.

After finishing, Kagome grabs her schoolbooks and heads out the door.

Back inside, her family all looked at each other.

"You think she forgot?" her little brother asks.

"I'm afraid so…Kagome was supposed to be bring her friends in the Feudal Era lunch today…" her mother said with a sigh.

"Poor girl…probably all of that unnecessary studying and junk probably bogging her mind," her grandfather said, sipping on some tea.

Later, Kagome was walking down the streets of her hometown on her way to school. She was deep in thought though. She could not remember if there was something she was supposed to be doing today. Shrugging off the thought, she continues on toward her school.

In class, Kagome, as usual, was ready to take another test that she didn't really study for. She groaned and prepared to wing it.

_"I'm' so going to blow this…"_ she said to herself.

**The Feudal Era, Well To The Modern Era**

"So this is it…the well Kagome uses to travel between time periods?" Shippo asked, looking into the seemingly bottomless well.

"Yeah, this is the one," Inuyasha said, grabbing Shippo and pulling him away from hole.

"Strange, we should have met Kagome along the way here. Do you think she forgot about us?" Miroku asks.

"I don't know…maybe we should go and look for her. I'm hungry," Inuyasha said, pounding his growling stomach trying to silence it.

"That wouldn't be wise. We don't know where to start looking for her, or let alone what to expect in her time period," Sango said.

"Fine, if you wimps want to stay here and starve, that's fine with me! I'm going in," Inuyasha said, leaping into the well without another word.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Shippo said, leaping into the well after him.

Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Something tells me we're going to get into a lot of trouble," Sango said.

"Don't worry, if something goes wrong, I'll protect you," Miroku responded, once again rubbing Sango's rear while he spoke.

**SMACK!**

"Yeah…my hero 'the rear guard'," Sango said sarcastically. "Come Kirara," she then said, as she and her little pet followed suit and jumped inside the well.

"It was worth the pain," Miroku said, rubbing his cheek before jumping in as well.

Little did they know, they were being watched. Sesshomaru and Jaken were eavesdropping nearby.

"Hmm…what are Inuyasha and his friends up to? What's so special about that well?" said Sesshomaru.

"Maybe they've discovered a great power from within that well. Shall we investigate?" Jaken said.

Sesshomaru, without saying a word, leaps into the well after the others.

"Hey! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Jaken yelped as the little green demon scrambled into the well after his master.

**_End of Part 1_**

**How is it so far? Please review and I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 of 2**_

**_The Modern Era, Shrine near Kagome's home_**

Minutes after taking the great leap, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, climb out of the well.

They were now in the Modern Era.

"**So we're in Kagome's time period now…tch…doesn't look much different than ours,"** Inuyasha says as he walks around the small shrine.

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that. This is an old building after all, its probably abandoned now,"** Miroku stated.

"**I wonder what kind of cool things we'll see here?"** Shippo said as he and Kirara started heading out the door before Sango stopped both of them.

"**Wait you two! We can't just wander around out there looking like this! We need to locate Kagome's home and maybe borrow some of her clothes so we'll blend in with the crowd,"** Sango said.

"**But where the hell do we start looking then?"** Inuyasha inquires.

"**He's got a point…we don't know where anything is here. I guess we'll just have to take a chance and ask around,"** Miroku stated.

"**I've got a bad feeling about this…"** Shippo whispered to Kirara.

The group then proceeds to leave the shrine and travel into the city.

Minutes later, Sesshomaru and Jaken climb out from within the well shortly after the others left.

"**What is this place, Lord Sesshomaru?"** Jaken asks, looking around. **"It looks like an old dilapidated worshipping shrine or something…"**

"**It seems that his well is some sort of passage to another portion of Feudal Japan…"** Sesshomaru guesses.

"**Then let us investigate! We must find out if Inuyasha and his friends are really after something worth stealing," **Jaken suggested.

Without another word, Sesshomaru heads outside.

"**H-hey! Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"** Jaken calls out as he rushes to catch up to him.

**_The Modern Era, Within the City, Inuyasha's Group_**

A bit later, Inuyasha and his friends were walking along the sidewalk within the city, gazing at the amazing sites of the tall buildings, cars, and other wonders unknown in their own time period.

"**Wow, Modern Japan is so neat!"** Shippo said in awe at everything around him.

"**It certainly is a lot different then what we have to offer back at home,"** Miroku responded.

"**Hey, quit sight-seeing and start asking around on the whereabouts of Kagome you little twerp,"** Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"**Looks who's talking. At least I'm not the one who's messing around with that funny-looking toy you stole a while back from that store!"** Shippo shot back, pointing to the Gameboy Inuyasha was messing with.

"**I agree with Shippo. You shouldn't have taken that thing without paying, nor threaten the storeowner with your ****Tetsaiga****,"** Sango added, sighing with frustration.

"**Oh shut up you two! I'll just return it when we're finished looking for Kagome, okay?"** Inuyasha grumbled, as he proceeded to play with his Gameboy while haphazardly crossing the street.

At that very moment, a city bus was zooming down street, about to collide into the oblivious Inuyasha.

"**Inuyasha, lookout!!!"** everyone yelled out to Inuyasha.

"**Huh?"** Inuyasha said, looking up to see the city bus almost upon him. **"What the hell?!?"**

Inuyasha jumps out of the path of the bus just in time, the city bus's horns blaring as he passed him.

"**Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid metallic…thing with wheels!!!"** Inuyasha yells back.

Miroku and the others run up to Inuyasha.

"**Are you okay?"** Sango asks.

"**Yeah, I guess so, C'mon, let's get going. I'm getting hungry,"** Inuyasha says as he and the others proceed to scour the city.

**_The Modern Era, Within the City, Sesshomaru's Group_**

Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking along the middle of a road in another part of the city. Both were dumbfounded and oblivious to the current era they had traveled to.

"**Lord Sesshomaru…I don't think we're in Feudal Japan anymore…"** Jaken said to Sesshomaru in a somewhat worried tone.

"…**Hmph…I see that…that well must have been a portal to another world…"** Sesshomaru stated.

"**How are we suppose to locate Inuyasha and the others here?"** Jaken asks.

"**Simple…we search,"** Sesshomaru responds.

At that very moment, the same city bus that almost creamed Inuyasha earlier was fast approaching them from behind.

"**Lord Sesshomaru…do you hear something?"** Jaken asks.

Sesshomaru quickly steps off of the street…

**CRASH!!!!!**

…watching Jaken get creamed by the speeding city bus.

"**Nope…"** Sesshomaru said, walking up to grab the now dazed Jaken and continue his way through the city.

"**That was the most amusing event I've witnessed in a long time…"** Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

_**The Modern Era, Within the City, **__**Inuyasha's**__** Group**_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the group still had no luck in finding Kagome, despite their efforts in asking the people.

"**What the hell is wrong with the people here? Every time we try to ask them a question., they try and avoid us!"** Inuyasha said in a huff.

"**Part of the reason could be your dog ears, your oversized sword, Sango's giant boomerang, Shippo being a fox-demon, and Kirara not being a normal animal around these parts…"** Miroku said.

"**And the fact that you tried to feel-up the ladies when asking about Kagome…with so many slaps you've gotten today, I'm surprised you haven't stopped trying,"** Sango said.

Seconds later, the group approaches an outdoor fruit stand.

"**I can't take it anymore! I must have something to eat now!"** Inuyasha said as he walks up toward the fruit stand begins feasting upon the assortment of apples, oranges, and other fruits on display.

The owner of the fruit stand soon appears before Inuyasha.

"**Hey! What's the big idea eating my fruit without…"** the fruit stand owner said before noticing Inuyasha's sword, his ears, and how suspicious looking the rest of the group looked. **"Lookout! A bandit!"** the fruit stand owner yelled out to the people in the vicinity.

"**What the?! I ain't no bandit!"** Inuyasha protested.

Suddenly, another man ran up to them.

"**Hey! That's the guy who stole a Gameboy from my store earlier!"** said the man. **"I'm calling the police!"**

"**Oh great…what else can go wrong?"** Inuyasha says.

"**There you are, Inuyasha!"** said a voice from behind them.

It was Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"**What the hell? What are you doing here?"** Inuyasha demands.

"**Tell me what you are after. Is it some sort of treasure or great power?"** Sesshomaru asks.

"**That's none of your business!" **Inuyasha shot back.

"**Uh…guys…I think we should get out of here…"** Sango butts in

At that moment, several police cars began to approach the scene from all directions.

"**Uh oh…not good…"** Miroku said.

"**That does it, I'm through with this place! It's getting too chaotic around here. Let's run for it!"** Inuyasha says as he and everyone else flee the scene.

"**Get back here!"** Sesshomaru says as he and Jaken make chase, with the police following suit.

**_Epilogue_ **

Everyone from the Feudal Era made it back to the shrine and escape back through the magic well. The police call off the search after losing them halfway, due to interruptions and distraction caused by everyone's special abilities to aid in their escape.

Kagome would learn of these events after school when she returned home and saw the report on the Five O Clock News.

"**Oh no…so that's what I was suppose do be doing…bringing Inuyasha and everyone else some lunch today…oops…"** Kagome says as she watched the news, cringing at the thought of explaining everything to them when she visits them the next day back in the Feudal Era.

**_End of Part 2_**

* * *

**The End!**

**That does it for this story! Please review and I'll give you two cookies if you do!**


End file.
